


Right.

by VSauceVeronica



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Heather Chandler’s Me Inside of Me being real is underrated so here we are, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSauceVeronica/pseuds/VSauceVeronica
Summary: okay.





	Right.

I woke up, 5 am as usual. I fought back the urge to hit the snooze button.

‘If you sleep in, you’ll be late for school. If you’re late, everyone will think something’s wrong. And everything’s FINE.’

Right.

I slipped off my pajamas and set them aside with a groan, making my way to the shower and washing my aching body. I hissed in agony as the scalding water hit my scars and cuts.

‘You stupid fuck, why did you do that to yourself, you’re fucking worthless. Maybe you’ll be numb to the pain if you do it again, though.’

I started to whimper and cry up against the shower wall. If anyone asked why it took me so long, well, beauty takes time. 

Right.

I stepped out of the shower later, meticulously blow-drying it until it was perfectly fluffy and curly.

I was almost late already. Shit.

I did my makeup hurriedly, but had to redo it twice because of that little voice in my head.

‘You look like shit.’

‘The only reason no one will touch you is because you’re so ugly they’re worried they’ll catch a disease and be as ugly as you.’

I looked down at my shaking hands and steadied myself, perfecting my makeup and plastering my bitch face on.

I headed out the door, not getting breakfast because it would ruin my lipstick if I ate.

‘Now, just don’t fuck up.’

Right...


End file.
